


Spots in Time

by ChromeMist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bard Luka, Clumsy rogue Marinette, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Lukanette, Lukanette September 2019, Mermaids, Rabbit Miraculous, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Bits and bobs from different spots in time and space.





	1. Fluffy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Good God I'm writing for Ladybug now..this is just a series of small things I'll write about when the mood strikes...or an episode ticks me off...I'm looking at you Desperada...I don't know where this came from though...I just thought it would be cute if Marinette had a tail, and I'm always looking for a chance to fluster the poor sweet cinnamon roll that is Luka.

It was near the end of the world, and his girlfriend was turning him into a furry…

Marinette stood between Master Fu and himself in her new blue and white suit, explaining her plan to go into the future to seek help from her older selfs team. It was a good plan, a solid plan he and Marinette had come up with rather quickly considering the severity of the situation. He hated the plan though because it put her in so much extra danger.

As her second in command, he should be listening to her go over the plan again. But all he could think was,_ did Alix have a tail when she transformed?_

Because there it was..a cute little puff of white cotton, sitting oh so innocently on the small of her back, just above the swell of her…

“Luka, are you ok? You’re turning red!”

Luka startled and snapped his eyes up to meet the concerned blue of the new temporary time traveling hero. She held out the mini Miraculous boxes he would need to distribute while she was gone. His mouth flapped uselessly a few times.. God what he wouldn’t give for his guitar or his lyre right now to distract him from his thoughts of that damn tail. Her head tilted to the side as her concern grew, and one of the bunny ears that now adorned her head flopped to the side._ Too cute. She’s too damn cute in this. She’s always cute, but this…_

He stopped his mental train wreck by blurting out “Your tail is fine!” Immediately his blush grew, as hers did with an embarrassed squeak. She looked back over her shoulder as he thumped himself on his forehead. “I mean I’m fine!” He took the boxes from her hands while berating himself.

It had been two years since they first met, one year since they’d started dating. Why was he suddenly getting all flustered now when he had never been years ago? As she bent over to pick up the umbrella that would help her burrow through time, he caught sight of that tail again and another rush flooded through him. _ Hormones, now, really?! _

Ignoring Master Fu’s sly smirk, Luka prepared Sass to transform him. As the green light faded around him, he watched as his precious Marinette turned around to get ready to hop into the future. And he was presented with another view of that damn tail.

Oh, he was going to punch Chat Noir in the face for getting akumatized. Secretly thank the jealous cat for this opportunity, but also punch him.


	2. There's Something In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka looked down into the hot spring at his girlfriend.. Or at least, what he thought was his girlfriend.

Luka looked down into the hot spring at his girlfriend.. Or at least, what he thought was his girlfriend. Wide shock filled blue eyes stared back up at him. Both blinked their eyes at each other, not really knowing what to say at first. Marinette drummed her fingers on the rocky lip of the hot spring she was currently now trapped in.

"So.." she dragged the 'o' out as she collected her thoughts. "You remember that fountain the villagers in the last town told us not to go into?"

"You fell into it when the group got separated during the fight?" He guessed, already knowing the answer.

"I fell into it when the group got separated during the fight." She agreed.

He threw his head back and laughed before climbing down to join her in the hot pool. "You are the clumsiest rogue ever."

"Hey!"

"Look on the bright side then... All those sea shanties I know will come in handy now!"

If the angry slap of a tail on water was any indication, then Marinette was not amused by his thoughtfulness. She sighed and shimmied her new body around until she was sitting on the underwater ledge next to him. Under the gentle ripples, where her legs should be, was a long red tail with black speckles. She leaned to the side, resting her head against Luka's shoulder.

"First things first before you can serenade me. We should figure out if this is permanent when I'm dry."

Luka leaned his head against hers. "Shouldn't you be serenading me?"

She snorted and nudged his head lightly with hers before settling back down. "You know my voice is horrible. I don't need a magical tail to lure men to their deaths.. They'll run away and fall to their deaths just trying to get away from it!"

"That's not true. I like your voice."

"You're just biased."

"That I am."

Marinette sighed in resignation and ducked her head down into the water. Seconds later she burst back up with an exclamation of "I can breath underwater!" She flicked her tail, making the water ripple more. "Well, I might as well get some use out of this before we try and reverse it."

Before she could duck back down, he grinned at her lecherously. "Hey, since you can breath underwater..." 

She cut him off with a slap of water to the face. "Don't you even think of finishing that sentence!" With that she submerged herself, his laughter muffled by the water as she started to propel herself awkwardly around the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% silly Dungeons and Dragons with a dash of Ranma 1/2 inspired drabble for September's Lukanette month. Day 25, mermaids. Luka would be a bard and you can't tell me otherwise. I see Marinette more as some kind of spellcaster, but clumsy rogue came out first and I couldn't unwrite it.


End file.
